Composite structures often include laminate assemblies in which sheets or tapes (often referred to as plies or ply layers) of a composite material, such as a pre-impregnated (or prepreg) material, may be layered, or otherwise assembled on a support surface, to define a specific composite structure. In some composite structures, plies of composite material may be bent, wrapped, formed, or otherwise extended between a first plane, or surface, and a second plane, or surface. In such examples, the finite thickness and/or mechanical stiffness of the sheets of composite material result in a finite bend, or radius of curvature, in a transition region between the first surface and the second surface. In some geometries, this finite radius of curvature results in a void volume, or cavity, between adjacent outer surfaces of co-assembled plies. To avoid a mechanical loading discontinuity, this void volume may be filled with, or otherwise occupied by, a filler material, such as a radius filler, which also may referred to as a noodle. The manufacture of layered composite structures, including radius fillers, is time consuming, labor intensive, and often results in damage during handling. Accordingly, there is a need to automate the construction of layered composite structures.